Yu-Gi-Oh GX Another Story
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: All I did is add a female Judai. Which, changed a lot of stuffs. Now I can do some spirit shipping, that never happened in the show. Judai was giving herself the 2nd 'Queen of Games'. She met Jesse, and more new people. Well, Jesse had a crush on her like she did but wait! This also changed Yubel's gender.. she.. is now.. a he. It's kinda a terrifying sight but, no worries.
1. Jesse vs Judai, wait transfers!

**Kaylee: Title, 'YuGiOh GX Another Story'... Cause~ Well not really another story. But a girl Judai! XD**

**Kris: Yugioh GX Another story~ hm... I kinda don't know who Judai is still *Laughs***

**Kaylee: It the Female Jaden, from Yugioh GX, silly Kris~**

**Kris: Heh ok ok~ Now I know~ ^^**

**Kaylee: Disclaimers~?**

**Kris: Oh yeah! Kaylee-chan owns nothing~!**

**Kaylee: enjoy~!**

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX Another Story: Chapter 1: Jesse vs Judai, wait... transfers?!_

Judai was just walking around the academy,wonder what kind of event would happen today? For her, she still doesn't know. All Our Judai can do, is wait.

Judai was humming a tune, while walking. Sy and Jaden were nowhere to be found.. (N/A: Yes... Judai and Jaden are Brothers and Sisters, so the Evil side of them it Haou (girl) and Supreme King.)

* * *

**N/A: Forgot to mention... this is like... around... the time Jesse and the others just came. Yes. haha**

* * *

Judai ended up, on the rooftop of the academy. She likes it there; very peaceful, quiet, and it holds some memories. She lays down for a bit, her mind tired and all. Yawning and Closing her eyes, she was now peacefully asleep.

* * *

A little much out of the island, was a ship, a big one! Tho... there was only, 5 people in it, not including the captain and his men of course.

A male with a crocodile on his back looked at the view of the beautiful shining sea, or ocean, but who cares?

"Why, ain't this such a nice view, right Shirley?" The one eyed boy asks his 'family', was it? But he had the wondering look on his face, "Tho, why are there only 5 people on this big ship. And not to mention... some are weird too.."

"You're the one to talk.. Jim Crocodile Cook" a four-eyed boy stood behind him, he had glasses and a somehow... eh...a 'mischievous' smirk. "What do you mean?" The boy Jim asks.

"First of all.. you have a Crocodile on you back, and second you have that bandage on your eye. What happened anyways?" Jim looked at the guy who just spoke, heard his name was Adrian... "Well, Adrian... it's a long story, and Shirley here is not like any other Crocodiles, she's a part of my family."

Adrian gave Jim a, 'are you serious' look. Jim didn't seem to recognize it, Adrian sighed and smiled, "If you say so.."

"Hey look, our destination is right over there!" Jim pointed to the island. "Duel Academy!" And so they all landed and yeah...

* * *

Back to our sleeping beauty... she was, well... still sleeping. Winged Kuriboh appeared, and made a 'kuri kuri' noise, making Judai wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Winged Kuriboh. "What's wrong pal?"

Suddenly, another spirit appeared, but one Judai haven't seen before. The monster was purple and had red ruby eyes, it was beautiful.

"Ruby!" A voice interrupted Judai, from admiring the unfamiliar monster. And suddenly a boy appeared, he was a bluenette with beautiful bright green eyes, he looks like a new student.

A freshman? no he's too old, about the same year as Judai.

The unfamiliar spirit ran to the guy, he looked like the owner of this spirit. Judai only stared at Ruby, the bluenette realized this. "You can see spirits too, huh?" Judai finally snapped out of it, focusing on the emerald eyes. "Yeah, I can see that you have the same ability." Judai smirked, it was cute.

The new guy blushed and talked, "So, I guess you're the famous Judai Yuki?" "The one and only!"

"So anyways, I've never seen you around here, are you a freshmen?" The boy shook his head, "I'm a transfer here, the name's Jes-" The unknown boy was cut of by the announcement.

**"Everyone go to the... blah blah blah blah" (Kaylee's laziness XD) **

"Oops, I gotta go now!" The boy ran leaving Judai alone, just standing there. And then she when the the room where all students were assigned to go.

She went to sit, beside Sy and Hassleberry..

"Hey Aneki, where have you been?" "Somewhere, Sy... Somewhere." Judai gave a bright smile.

* * *

After, all the introduction, Chancellor Sheppard, went to introduce one guy, "Jesse Anderson!" Sheppard said stuffs how great of a duelist Jesse was and then called him, and everyone clapped, though.. no one appeared.

Judai was wanting to duel this Jesse guy, but then, a familiar bluenette showed up, from behind. "Hi everyone! Sorry, was 'kinda' late, got lost. This academy is so huge!"

"Ah! It's you!" Judai pointed out, "Wait.. do you know some dude, named Jesse Anderson?" Judai asks, the still unknown bluenette.

The bluenette laughed, "Sure do" "really?! Where is he?" The blunette pointed at himself, "he's right here, standing right in front of ya!"

"WHAT?!" All students were shocked.

"In that case" Judai smiled, "I challenge you to a duel Jesse! And you, better get your game on!" Judai winked, Jesse kinda blushed a little, finding it cute.

_'Cute' _Jesse thought. "Okay then Judai!"

* * *

**N/A: And I Kaylee, skips. XD**

* * *

After Jesse called out rainbow dragon... nothing happened at all.. Jesse told everyone that he still has to find the tablet. After that, Judai and Jesse both felt a little weaker. "Aneki!" Sy cried out..

* * *

At another place... there was Viper, he was that new professor.

He was looking at the case, where there was a big bubble that appeared. "That duel, just got me started off big, this might go really easy for me... and I can get 'him' back.." Viper said to himself.

**_"Yes... once WE gain enough energy to get our body back, you can have your son back... hehehe." two voice spoke, it was dark, and evil.._**

Wonder what Viper is planning to do...

* * *

Judai was on the bed, in the infirmary. Jesse was now okay, back to normal...

Judai was still in her 'dream'

* * *

**Kaylee: Yay, I'm done. Finally~**

**Kris: YAOI..**

**Kaylee: What now?**

**Kris: Never mind. **

**Kaylee: Okay I'm done. XD Review!**


	2. Judai's Dream, Who?

**Kaylee: Okay~ 2nd Chapter! Kris.. say stuffs.  
**

**Kris: Lol like what~? I can still do some yaoi~**

**Kaylee: ... This story is the 2nd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Another Story..**

**Kris: Yes... uh... KAYLEE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Kaylee: Yes, and don't complain about mixing the dub and sub... cause this is fanfiction, and it's my story. I do what I want. Plus.. it says over there.. _Unleash you__ Imagination._**

* * *

___Yu-Gi-Oh GX Another Story: Chapter 2: Judai's Dream, who...?!_

"H-huh?" Judai woke up, in some unknown land... or wait.. desert? The place was full of sands, nothing else around... just. sand. Judai was looking around, apparently nothing of course. But she was shocked, once she saw her friends again...

She went close to her brother, Jaden. But no.. it wasn't Jaden... she tried to touch it, but they all turned to tiny pieces of sand... as the wind blew it away.

"J-jaden!" Judai's eyes were wide open, tears were falling down through her cheeks.

_**"Hey Judai, come play with me." A voice called out, "I've played with your friends already, so, how about we play now?" The voice continues, it was like the voice that was at Viper's 'lab' but only 1 person speaking. It sounded like a male.**_

Judai can't take it, she shuts her eyes closed, and finally woke up..

"Aneki!" "Judai!" Two voice sounded happy to see her awake, but their voices were also full of worried.

"Ah, hi Sy and Jaden." Judai smiled at her friend, and brother.

* * *

Jesse was just standing by the side, he smiled at the cute happy scene.

Though... he blushed, remembering about what he did. Wait... what 'did' he do?

* * *

_Flashback: After Judai vs Jesse  
_

_After Jesse called out rainbow dragon... nothing happened at all.. Jesse told everyone that he still has to find the tablet. After that, Judai and Jesse both felt a little weaker. "Aneki!" Sy cried out.._

_Judai was the one that fainted, after such a duel. "Judai! Hang on!" Jaden called out, run towards his sister._

_Jesse went to help carried Judai, bridal style. And ran to the infirmary. Along with Jaden, Sy and the others. 'This is... kinda embarrassing..' Jesse thought to himself, his face turning a little red._

_He lays Judai on the bed, and just walks away now standing by the side..._

* * *

Jesse blushed more, just remembering the whole flashback. Was he falling in love with this girl? who knows, it's a good thing she's awake now.

Jesse think's he can't take it anymore, he's been staring at Judai's face since then.. "Cute..." Jesse mumbles...

* * *

After all those. Judai was still in the infirmary, Sy and the others watching after her. Jesse was called over by Jaden, both were at the rooftop.

"So Jesse..." Jaden turned towards Jesse, with a big smile on his face... "Yeah?" "Do you plan to go out with my sister?" Jaden asks directly.

Jesse choked on the food he was eating, but survived, "W-what?!" Jesse says, coughing. Jaden laughed.

"Well in the infirmary, while Judai was sleeping, I saw you staring at her, and blushing too." Jaden winks at Jesse, and Jesse just blushed. Must be embarrassing.. for him. haha.

"Well... it's okay anyways.. Judai have already declined lot's of them. So yeah.. wish ya best of luck!" Jaden waved at Jesse, and walked off, going back to the infirmary..

Jesse followed, Jaden... just... blushing.

* * *

"Aneki, you should just rest!" "Nope, I can't Sy. Especially when I feel that another villain is coming!" Judai said with energy. Jaden and Jesse walked in the room, confused of what's happening.

"What's going on?" Jaden asks Sy, "Ah, Jaden! W-well... Judai doesn't want to rest anymore...and yeah.." Jaden glares at Judai and smiled.

"Let's her go Sy, she's fine! It's Judai, who ya kidding? She can fight anyone, and of course, she has a well fighting spirit." Jaden shrugs every worry off. Judai had a grin on her face, "Thanks Jaden!" Judai got out of bed, this time.. the gang didn't push her back.

Judai walked out, from the infirmary.. Everyone looked at Jaden, making the face, 'what was that for'? Jaden looked at them blankly looking like an idiot. Everyone fell, down, went outside to get Judai back to bed.

"Well... I have to admit.. I am sometimes an idiot..." Jaden's sweat drops, as he rubs the back of his head.. 'good luck Judai.' Jaden wished his sister luck, to get away from the gang.

* * *

Judai was in the Slifer Red dorm... she was hiding... knowing her brother was kind of an idiot, she just took the chance to run away.

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened, she's kinda scared. But then, finally she saw who it was.. "J-jesse?" Jesse smiled at her, closing the door. "Shh... don't worry, I'm not one of them" Jesse sat beside Judai, who was blushing.

But since the room was kinda dark, Jesse can't really see her blush.

Silence flew by, Judai was kinda afraid now, so she held Jesse's hand... Jesse blushed lightly. "J-jesse..." "Yeah?"

"Don't leave me.. for now... okay?" Judai says, still holding his hands. Suddenly, someone slammed open the door. It was Jaden he looked kinda annoyed by the scene.. (N/A: OOC time!)

"Jesse... Judai.. what are you two doing?" Jaden said with an annoyed tone, Judai and Jesse were both kinda confused, when suddenly. They both realized they were holding hands! "Uh Jaden, t-this is. uh..." Jesse let's go of Judai's hands.

"You pervert!" Judai shouted at Jesse. Jesse's sweat drops.

"Wha?!" Jesse opened his eyes, wide...'phew.. only a dream..' Jesse thought. Suddenly he felt something, wait.. he was holding Judai's hands..

Judai was fast asleep, she was laying on Jesse's shoulder. Suddenly, for real now. Jaden walked in, and saw the two... Jaden's eyes were wide open and then he made an idiotic look, and sweat drops.

"Uh... S-sorry for intruding such a romantic scene." Jaden went back outside, and sighs.

"Young Love..." Jaden smiled.

* * *

**Kaylee: I laughed.. **

**Kris: Why?**

**Kaylee: I'm guessing you were asleep to not know why..  
**

**Kris: Tell meeeeeee!**

**Kaylee: Judai called Jesse a pervert.. in Jesse's dream..  
**

**Kris: Yeah, I dont remember..  
**

**Kaylee: Okay then. Time to end this Chapter~! Review? **


End file.
